


don't talk with your mouth full

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, D/s if you squint, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton, light humiliation kink, like real light, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: In which Steve has a request, Clint wishes they'd talked more, and Bucky's driving the train.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 37
Kudos: 195
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	don't talk with your mouth full

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo 2019: Square N2 - First Time.
> 
> _wiggles eyebrows_ bow chicka bow wow

**Clint**

“How come Clint gets a harem?” Clint lifts his head blearily and finds Tony staring down at him, hands on his hips and a pout on his face. “I want a harem.” Bucky’s curled into Clint, one leg thrown over Clint’s thigh and his face buried in Clint’s neck, and Steve has his head on Clint’s lap, facing towards his stomach.

“You can’t have a harem, Tony,” Pepper says tiredly.

“But Clint has one!” Tony says, gesturing at them. Leering at Clint (and completely ignoring Pepper trying to pull him away) Tony asks, “So, what’s it like, having two supersoldiers in bed?”

Clint wiggles his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He combs his hand through Bucky’s hair and lays his other hand on Steve’s chest possessively. 

“You’re no fun, Barton,” Tony pouts. “I need _ details_!”

“No, you don’t,” Pepper cuts in, finally managing to pull Tony away and out the door. Just before he disappears, Clint sticks his tongue out. Tony squawks in outrage and Clint snorts. 

“Did you really have to tease him?” Bucky grumbles, pushing himself up with one arm. “He’s gonna be asking us for details for weeks now.”

“Just do your murder glare at him,” Steve says, “That’ll get him to stop.”

“No, it won’t,” Clint sighs, “He thinks it’s hot.” Seeing the look on Bucky’s face, he says quickly, “Not on you, specifically. It’s just eerily similar to the look Pepper gets when he’s in trouble, and we’ve all seen how he is with her.”

“Besides, Clint can’t share any details with Tony about our sex lives,” Steve says - and is that a _ pout _ on his face? “Because we don’t _ have _ a sex life.”

“We have plenty of sex,” Clint points out, mildly offended.

“Yeah, so do we,” Bucky says.

Steve flaps a hand. “Yeah, we all have sex, but we don’t, like, _ all _ have _ sex _.”

Bucky blinks. “You need to stop talking to that Parker kid,” he grumbles, “You’re starting to sound like him.”

“He’s not wrong, though,” Clint says thoughtfully. “We haven’t all had sex yet. Together. As a unit. Whatever.”

“How would that even work?” Bucky asks, scrunching up his nose.

Steve scoffs. “Oh, like you haven’t thought about it, Buck. You were just saying to me last time I sucked you off how good I would look if Clint was fucking me at the same time.”

Bucky turns bright red and Clint snorts. “Oh really?” He says, poking Bucky in the ribs lightly. 

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles, leaning away, “I have a type. Clearly.” He waits a beat, and then, “Dumb blonds.”

Clint scoffs. “Rude.”

“So?” Steve asks, eyes wide. “Can we?”

Clint exchanges a glance with Bucky and smirks. “Can we what, Steve?”

Steve flushes and mumbles something. “What was that, Stevie?” Bucky says, cocking his head. “Didn’t quite catch it.”

“I said can we have sex now please!” Steve blurts loudly, going redder.

“I’m up for that,” Clint says. Bucky groans.

“I can’t believe I’m sleeping with you two,” he mutters.   
  
“Is that a yes?” Steve asks. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and gets off the couch. “That’s a yes.” Steve whoops and rolls off the couch, nearly hitting Clint in the crotch with his elbow. 

“Dammit, Steve!” Clint curses. “I need that! And so do you!” Steve doesn’t answer, already having disappeared into the bedroom.

“I’m sure he can do something to make it up to you,” Bucky says dryly. “We going easy on him?”

Clint snorts. “Not a chance. I’m thinking we act out your little fantasy, what d’you think?”

Bucky grins. “Let’s do it.” They amble down the hallway, taking their sweet time to make it to the bedroom, and by the time they arrive, Steve’s already naked and sprawled out on the bed, clothes strewn across the room. Bucky clicks his tongue. “Messy.”

Steve flushes and practically leaps off the bed, grabbing his clothes and folding them haphazardly before glancing back at Bucky for approval. Clint watches, fascinated. “I had to make him relearn this the first time we did this,” Bucky says to Clint offhandedly. “Told me you didn’t care what he did with his clothes.”

Clint shrugs. “I normally don’t, but if he looks that good cleaning them up every time, I might start to care.” Bucky laughs and pulls him in for a kiss, ignoring Steve for the moment. They kiss for a while, hands roaming under shirts, until they’re pulled apart when Steve whines from the bed. 

“We ignoring you, sweetheart?” Bucky coos, walking over and grabbing Steve’s chin. “What do you think, Clint, should we give our boy here some attention?”

Clint hums, not sure where to take this. He can’t believe he’s saying this, but they really should’ve actually fucking talked before their clothes came off. “Only a little,” he murmurs, walking closer to the two of them. 

Steve whines again, the sound cut off when Clint leans down and kisses him, winding one hand through his hair and pulling his head back so Clint can suck on his neck. “So needy,” Bucky comments absently, watching them. Steve tugs at both their shirts, his eyes big and blue and pleading and Bucky laughs. “I think he wants these off, Clint.”

“Fair’s fair,” Clint says, pulling off his shirt and going back to his assault on Steve’s neck.

Bucky hums. “I suppose you’re right.” He pulls off his shirt as well and tosses it to the side before tugging Steve’s hair out of Clint’s grasp and pushing him further up the bed. Clint watches as Bucky divests himself of his pants and underwear as well, then settles against the headboard. “Clint, darlin’,” he says, amused. “Didn’t we have a plan?”

Clint blinks, snapped out of his stupor at seeing both super-soldiers naked in front of him, and smirks. “We sure did, baby.” 

Bucky clicks his tongue, catching Steve’s attention and motions him over. “Me an’ Clint were thinking that you could suck me off while he fucks you, just like I said, and once we’re finished, we’ll let you come.”

“Please,” Steve whines. He ducks his head down to nuzzle at Bucky’s cock and sticks his ass up in the air. The sight of that, and the knowledge that he gets to _ have _ that, makes Clint suck in a breath and fumble as he’s pulling off his pants. 

“Needy, isn’t he?” Clint says, talking more to Bucky than Steve.

Bucky sighs, petting Steve’s hair. “Pal, you got no idea,” he says. “This is before he’s even come once! Wait ‘til he’s gone a couple times, that’s when it really starts.”

Clint hums, catching the lube as Bucky throws it at him. “He’s not like this when it’s just the two of us,” he points out. It’s not that Clint’s insecure, really, he’s honestly more just curious as to the reason behind the sudden switch.

Steve cranes his neck, looking over his shoulder. “Do you not like it?” He asks quietly, insecurity clear on his face. 

“No, sunshine, I do,” Clint assures him, pressing a gentle kiss to the small of Steve’s back. “Just wondering why I haven’t seen this side of you ‘til now.”

“Wasn’t sure you’d like it,” Steve admits.

“Well, I do,” Clint says, grinning at him. “I like it a lot.” That said, he sinks his index finger into Steve’s hole, all the way up to the second knuckle, and Steve _ howls_. 

“Geez, the _ lungs _ on this one,” Bucky says, and then he manhandles Steve back into sucking him off, letting his head fall back in bliss. 

“He’s certainly giving it his all,” Clint observes, watching Steve’s head bob up and down.

Bucky snorts, lifting his head. “He came to me one day and said he wanted to get better at sucking cock. I told him, with a mouth like that he was practically born for it.” Steve mumbles something around Bucky’s dick, and Bucky smirks. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he scolds, and Steve flushes beautifully.

Clint adds more lube to his hand and slides a second finger into Steve, twisting his fingers until he finds - Bucky curses, knuckles going white on Steve’s hair as Steve moans around his cock, and Clint grins. “Found it,” he murmurs, rubbing over Steve’s prostate until Steve is pushing back into his hand. 

“Don’t get greedy now,” Bucky says, tugging gently at Steve’s hair. “I think one more finger should do the trick, sweetheart.”

Clint nods. He’s been achingly hard since Steve started sucking Bucky off and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold off. “Whatever you say, boss,” he says cheekily. Bucky growls at him playfully and Clint snorts. “Ain’t exactly much of a deterrent there, baby.”

Steve whines between them, pushing back onto Clint’s fingers. Clint might spank him if they had actually talked beforehand and he knew where Steve stood on that. As it is, he just slicks up another finger and adds it to the two already inside Steve, thrusting in and out a few times before pulling out entirely. Bucky tosses a condom at him and Clint raises an eyebrow. “He doesn’t like the mess,” Bucky says. 

Clint shrugs, rolls the condom on and lines himself up with one hand before pushing into Steve steadily. He doesn’t stop until he’s flush against Steve’s ass. Steve stopped working Bucky over as soon as Clint started pushing in, his mouth falling slack and his eyes fluttering shut. “Why’d you stop?” Bucky says, gently pulling at Steve’s hair. 

Steve grumbles something up at him and Bucky sighs. “What’d I say about talking with your mouth full?” He scolds. “Guess I’m going to have to take over.” He nods at Clint, fists his hands in Steve’s hair and starts fucking his throat, sliding his dick in and out of Steve’s open mouth with a look of bliss on his face.

Clint gets a little distracted watching Bucky, and is only snapped out of it when Steve pushes back slightly and he’s reminded that he’s currently balls-deep inside his boyfriend, a super-soldier who can take a pounding. “God, you’re both so beautiful like this,” Clint says, starting a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts that pull him nearly all the way out of Steve before he starts pushing back in again. 

“Steve takes cock like a champ,” Bucky groans, hips pistoning up into Steve’s face. They fall silent after that, grunts and moans the only noises heard throughout the room until Clint’s cock scrapes past Steve’s prostate on a particularly deep thrust and Steve cries out, the sound muffled on Bucky’s cock. 

“Fuck, I’m close, I’m gonna -” Bucky’s mouth falls open and he comes with a groan, holding Steve down over his cock mindlessly. Steve’s ass clenches around Clint as he thrusts and abruptly, Clint comes as well, shouting his boyfriends’ names into the air. His hips twitch minutely as his orgasm runs its course, then he pulls out and slumps over, watching blearily as Bucky lets Steve pull off his cock.

“Did so good, baby,” Bucky says gently, pulling Steve into his lap. 

“Proud of you,” Clint adds, plastering himself to Steve’s back. Steve moans as Bucky jacks him off, only a few short strokes away from coming. 

“Next time,” Bucky says, eyes glinting, “We’ll switch.” Steve comes with a shout, jerking on Bucky’s lap and coating his chest with his come. The three of them lay there, satisfied and exhausted, until Clint rolls off the bed to dispose of the condom and grab a cloth.

“Clint,” Steve whines, “Afterglow.”

“When I’m not all sticky,” Clint counters, wiping the three of them off and tossing the cloth. He climbs into bed next to them and lets them curl up on his chest. “Love you,” he sighs.

“Love you too,” says Bucky. Steve gives an unintelligible grumble and shoves his face further into Bucky’s chest.

Yeah. Clint really does love them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/hawks_on_fire)


End file.
